Okotans
The Okotans are the inhabitants and the villagers of Okoto. They lived in villages around the island. There were six types, each corresponding to the six regions of Okoto similar to the Protectors. History Prior to the Battle of the Mask Makers, Okotans lived in relative peace on Okoto, only having to worry about raids from the Skull Raiders before their eventual defeat by the Mask Makers and ancient Protectors. Having used the Mask Makers' masks to shape the island into a perfect realm, they lived in at least two great cities in this period, now known only as the Capital City and the Ancient City, where their mask makers enjoyed a semi-leadership status among the Okotans. After the battle, however, the Mask Makers were either comatose or missing entirely, with the entire original capital lost to the Shadow Realm via the Mask of Ultimate Power. The Okotans, having to fend for themselves with only the Protectors to guide them, were unable to respond to the rapidly changing environment caused by the cataclysm and retreated to the lesser villages guarded by each region's respective protectors, abandoning the Ancient City. In addition to the vastly changing landscapes and strengthening elemental forces of Okoto, dark forces sent by Makuta left the Okotans in desperation, and the Battle of the Mask Makers descended into legend. It was around this time that the prophecy of heroes became especially relevant to the Okotans, who found that such a time as prophesied may be arising. Finally, the Protectors of the regions journeyed to the Temple of Time to summon the foretold heroes. After the arrival of the Toa, the Okotans' lives had initially remained unchanging, but after the defeat of Kulta and the revival of Ekimu, many Okotans returned to the Ancient City and began rebuilding the area. During this time the Okotans were largely at peace, with the three notable exceptions of an attack by remaining Skull Warriors and Skull Spiders, the destruction of a village of jungle and the subsequent siege of the Ancient City by Elemental Beasts sent by Umarak the Destroyer. After the Toa's departure, the Okotans finally lived in a time of peace, presumably resuming work on rebuilding the Ancient City. Ekimu, apparently acting as an authority figure for the city, has planned to recreate ancient airships that would allow him to speedily visit the Okotans' various villages. The Protectors, their mission to protect the Okotans complete, have acted as storytellers since then, recounting the legend of the Toa to young Okotans. Description The Okotans tended to be more monochromatic than the Protectors and were a similar small size. Most Okotans in the same village were mostly identical with the same color and all had silver and black chests and hands. The water and stone villagers came in more standard shades of blue and brown than their respective Toa, and the earth villagers were mainly violet instead of black. They seemed to wear powerless masks, although they had the ability to use some mask powers. Category:Okoto Category:Reboot Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:Protectors